Disgraced Legacy
Nak 'Yendam had heard the reports. Like most of the Swords around that sector, he did. The pirates that had terrorized the nearby solar systems for the last few years were finally gone. For many, there was rejoicing. Too many Sangheili had lost loved ones. Many died at the hands of the pirates, but some had defected to the treacherous thieves, turning to a life of pillaging to save their own hides. Nak had no pity for them, but he had something else to mourn about. And that was the pirate's Shipmaster. Grono 'Yendam. Grono and Nak were good friends together in the Covenant military, along with Gyev 'Ruvstee. They were an almost unbreakable team. Almost. Gyev would be wounded during the Great War, self-exiling himself from the empire. Then, Grono was disgraced for cowardly actions that could never be forgived, and they would never see each other again. Nak didn't know how to handle the news when he first found out. His friend had resurfaced, but shamed the whole Sangheili race with this feat, killing and plundering Sangheili and their new human allies alike. Nak was horrified by his old friend's actions, even more so when Grono spit at the feet of Nak's uncle, Kaidon 'Yendam. Nak had volunteered for assignment in that sector specifically to avenge his fallen brethren and slay the Shipmaster, but he had lost the chance. Just a few Cycles ago, the UNSC's Spartans had sacrificed themselves to destroy Grono's vessel, taking the Shipmaster and a doomsday weapon of the Gods-no, Forerunners along with them. Nak had originally thought he would rejoice at this, but it hit him much harder than he thought. He still felt like Grono could have been coerced from that life, but now it was too late. Grono 'Yendam was gone, and with him, any chance of reconcile. He was once a proud warrior like Nak still was, but he had disgraced himself and left behind a broken legacy of a failed pirate-a legacy no Sangheili could ever look up to. And now, here Nak stood, having returned from the sector to the Sangheili mother world, Sanghelios, within 'Vadam Keep itself. He was to meet with one of the Arbiter's attendants, Gllor 'Vadam. Nak was waiting outside the main chamber, waiting. "Nak 'Yendam, You have gained the counsel of Gllor 'Vadam, and may now proceed to the bi-chamber." Nak walked into the chamber, being called a bi-chamber for its two largely connected rooms. Gllor was waiting there for him. They exchanged nods and proceeded, ready to start the meeting. Gllor went first, speaking in a low, somber tone to Nak. "It has come to my attention that you volunteered for the assignment to the Quendor sector, for specific reasons. You also seem to have been in a truculent tone for the past few cycles, as your commander tells me. I have already pieced together most of the puzzle, but please, tell me, why did you want to go to Quendor?" "I wanted to regain the honor of my clan, 'Yendam. I feared it was put to ruin when the traitor Grono 'Yendam went on his dishonored pillaging campaign and spit at the feet of the great Kaidon 'Yendam. Who was my uncle." Gllor merely nodded at this. He clicked his mandibles before going on. "And what may I aks compelled you to do this? Any 'Yendam could have done it, but why you?" Nak answered, "Yes, I have something to compel me. It is the fact that I cannot bear to see a once close friend go onto a path like that. He disgraced the whole clan with his acts, and for that I wish to redeem ourselves and bring Grono 'Yendam the fate he deserved." Nak then clicked his mandibles. "But obviously, he has already met one much worse. I feel no pain at this." "Well," Gllor chuckled, "It seems you do feel pain at this. It explains the only reason you sulk like a Colo in its final throes." Nak fumed inside. He hated it when he was corrected or humiliated. Calm yourself. you are still only a young adult. Nak balled up his fists, and then released them, before fessing up. "Yes, I guess I have. I did not expect to feel any remorse for his death, but I have. Even after all that nishum did, I still feel sorrow for his death." Gllor nodded in a sympathetic way. "Yes, well, what is in the past is in the past. He could have reconciled himself and regained his honor, but he died a dishonorable pirate's death. His legacy shall be forgotten in the years to come." Nak looked at Gllor and realized he was right. He had to let go. Nak relaxed, easing the tension off his mind. He would one day come to peace with this, maybe even today. He did not know though. "I suppose he did deserve this. After all his sins. All he left behind was a disgraced legacy, one that will be forgotten in the coming generations and most of all by the 'Yendam clan." "Good. Now you are dismissed." Nak turned to leave, finally over his sulking. He was ready to return to his normal life, fighting for the Swords of Sanghelios and along the UNSC, and he was proud of it. He had finally come to terms with Grono 'Yendam's death. ---- Grono 'Yendam opened his eyes, waking from his forced sleep. He looked around his life boat, taking in his forgotten surroundings. He remembered. That blasted Demon had destroyed his ship and killed his crew. And Zholos, his most loyal commander, had betrayed him. Good thing that I made an example of that mutineer in the end. And now Grono was here, stranded in orbit around the planet known as Drawn. He shrugged his way out of the particles in his pod, and floated towards the view port through the zero-gravity. He looked through, and was surprised to see a ship orbiting outside. Grono saw this as an opportunity, a way to get back to the real world. If they are enemies, I shall kill them with this blade. Thanks the gods I have ''Varmint's Nail ''still. If not, and they are potential allies, I shall make use of them and come back at the humans and traitorous Swords with more bloodlust than before. "Indeed," Grono said to himself, "The humans and traitors will die before I leave this universe. They shall." Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:The Weekly Category:Zealot Archives